wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 8 - Bad Moon Rising
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii En ny dag kommer og ferden går videre. Etter basketaket i arenaen forrige episode var det nå på tide å reise videre til Camp Oneqwah, taunkaenes militærleir i området. thumb | 500px | center | Camp Oneqwah Oppdragene herfra involverte mest krigføring mot jerndvergene, men også litt trakassering av de lokale furbolgene. Gorgonna hadde også sendt meg for å finne ut hva situasjonen var med jegeren vi hadde frigitt tidligere. Men før dette måtte jeg oppsøke Ruuna, en synsk dame, for å finne ut hva som hadde gjort folkene i Grizzly Hills til worgen. thumb | 500px | center | Hvorfor er synske folk så ofte blinde? Etter å ha samlet noen ingredienser kokte hun sammen noe jeg måtte drikke, før jeg ble beordret til å bruke krystallkulen hennes. Før jeg visste ordet av det befant jeg meg i en skyggeverdenaktig versjon av Pyrewood Village i Silverpine Forest. thumb | 500px | center | Hundeelskernes konge er tilbake Arugal! Sjefen i favoritten min blant lavlevel-instancene var tilbake! Dette måtte jo bli bra. Jegeren hadde tydeligvis også blitt vist de samme tingene, og jeg ble sendt videre for å finne henne i nærheten av Solstice Village, nord for Camp Oneqwah. Det viste seg at hun ikke var en worgen, men slåss for å bryte Arugals kontroll over menneskene i området. Hun hadde fanget en av dem, og prøvde å tvinge ham til å oppgi informasjon om hvor søsteren hennes var holdt fanget. Dette nektet han på, og jeg ble sendt inn i Solstice Village for å ta kona hans som gissel. Jeg ble også nødt til å foreta litt generell uttynning av worgen-populasjonen. Kidnappingen besto i å bedøve henne med bedøvelsespil og deretter sette seg opp bak henne på hesten. Hesten red så ut av landsbyen på egen hånd, og presterte samtidig å aggroe alle worgenene på veien. Akkurat det kunne ha trengt litt justering. thumb | 500px | center | Grafikken når to personer sitter på samme hest trenger litt justering... thumb | 500px | center | Alltid lettere å få svar når man har gisler Fangen ga oss informasjonen vi ville ha, men når vi spurte om hvor Arugal befant seg ble han redd og angrep oss i worgenform, noe som resulterte i at jegeren skjøt ham. Jeg ble så sendt videre for å redde søsteren hennes. thumb | 500px | center | Uff, ingen instance denne gangen... thumb | 500px | center | I see a bad moon rising... Hun befant seg i en hule på den andre siden av landsbyen og var raskt reddet. Jegeren dukket så opp og ga meg et nytt oppdrag for å drepe Arugal. Desverre ser det ut til at han nå kun krever en gruppe på 3 personer, og at det ikke engang er en instance knyttet til ham. Litt skuffende. Tilbake i Camp Oneqwah ble jeg bedt om å skremme bort villhestene i nærheten av Westfallbrigadens base, slik at de ikke får erstattet de tapte ridedyrene sine. Dette gikk forholdsvis greit, men å skremme gruppene av hester som løp omkring krevde god timing for å treffe riktig. thumb | 500px | center | Vart du skræmt no?!?! En tauren i Conquest Hold hadde tidligere sendt meg ut på en oppdragslinje for å finne ut hva som hadde korrupert det feilede verdenstreet Vordrassil. Som et ledd i denne ble jeg sendt for å snakke med barna til bjørneguden Ursoc: Kodian og Orsonn. Disse befant seg i huler i hver av de to furbolg-landsbyene sør for Camp Oneqwah. thumb | 500px | center | Håper hun har spist i dag... thumb | 500px | center | ... Bare hjørnetanna er jo like stor som hodet mitt thumb | 500px | center | Ærlig talt, du trenger da ikke stenge deg inne bare fordi faren din er litt sur thumb | 500px | center | Så langt så høres det jo bra ut... thumb | 500px | center | Hver gang de driver og tuller med å lage verdenstrær så blir det jo bare krøll som resultat. Ta hintet. De fortalte en dyster historie om hvordan furbolgene hadde fått en spire fra Vordrassil til å gro, og at de hadde brukt denne til å gjenopplive Urosc. Men korrupsjonen i treet hadde manifestert seg i både ham og i dem, og resultatet var galskap for alle sammen. Tilbake i Conquest Hold ble jeg sendt videre for å brenne Vordrassils spire i Grizzlemaw, samt å samle alle frøene jeg kunne finne slik at de ikke kunne gro noen nye. thumb | 500px | center | Det SER jo ikke så korrupt ut... thumb | 500px | center | ... Men la oss brenne det allikevel. Mwuahahaha! Før jeg leverte disse bestemte jeg meg for å gjøre noen av oppdragene i kampen mot jerndvergene, for å unngå for mye reising fram og tilbake. En av oppdragslinjene her involverer å samle deler for å bygge et krigsgolem. Mens jeg samlet disse møtte jeg lederen for gruppen jeg tok arenaoppdragene med. Han var lenger fremme i linjen enn meg, og hadde allerede muligheten for å tilkalle et fullt fungerende golem. Det viste seg derimot å være en bug med dette. Når man tilkaller golemet så skal man egentlig være låst til å ri på det, men det går for tiden an å gå av, noe som medfører at golemet blir igjen som en av dine tjenere. Man kan så tilkalle et nytt golem etter 30 sekunder og gjenta prosessen for å til slutt ende opp med en hær av golemer. Noe han tydeligvis hadde gjort. thumb | 500px | center | Ja, å bli slått i bakken av 20 golemer er det første jeg tenker på når jeg skal ha det gøy Vi endte opp med å ha en duell bare for å se hvor fort jeg ble drept. Det viste seg derimot at når jeg brukte divine shield for å overleve litt lenger så mistet de interessen. Selv ikke når skjoldet forsvant hadde de lyst til å angripe meg på nytt. Jeg endte opp med å vinne duellen, så denne bug'en hadde tydeligvis sine svakheter i pvp. Det er verdt å merke seg at selv om man kun kan tilkalle disse golemene i jerndvergenes by så kan man fritt ta dem med ut uten at de forsvinner. Dette kan så potensielt brukes for å gjøre oppdrag og grinding betydelig lettere. Helt til de fikser det selvsagt. Etter å ha samlet deler for golemet så måtte det lades. Dette ble gjort ved å drepe elementaler. thumb | 500px | center | På tide å få spent opp noen strømledninger i Azeroth... Når golemet endelig var fullført gikk ferden videre for å drepe jerndvergenes leder i byen, Iron Thame Furyhammer. Hans eget golem beskyttet han med et skjold som gjorde ham immun. Dette kunne jeg derimot bryte ned med mitt eget golems EMP-egenskap. thumb | 500px | center | Iron Thane Furyhammer Når jeg forlot stedet tok jeg med meg to golemer bare for å bekrefte at det var mulig (jeg hadde ikke tålmodighet til å lage flere). Etter at oppdraget var levert forsvant også fjernkontrollen for å tilkalle nye, så det ble ingen enklere oppdrag for meg. Siden jeg nå hadde overvunnet jerndvergene på en av frontene bestemte jeg meg for å også gjøre oppdraget jeg plukket opp i Thor Modan tidligere. Jeg fant Kurun på toppen av haugen i midten av slagmarken. thumb | 500px | center | Stein vs Jern Han ga flere oppdrag for å motarbeide jerndvergene. Det første involverer å bombardere dem med stein ovenfra. Gøy! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg får bare kaste stein, mens kjempene får kaste trær også? Urettferdig! Videre ble jeg bedt om å forsterke steinkjempene litt lenger bort på slagmarken med en magisk stein fra hans egen kropp. Hver gang jeg gjorde dette fikk fiendene forsterkninger i form av jerndverger som dukket opp fra bakken i en slags borrende kjøretøy. Tøft! thumb | 500px | center | En sånn vil jeg også ha! Jeg ble til slutt sendt for å drepe jerndvergenes leder i Thor Modan. 2-0 til meg, jerndverger! Etter at Kurun var ferdig med meg ble jeg sendt videre for å hjelpe Gavrock, som jeg nevnte i en tidligere episode. Før jeg dro videre samlet jeg opp alle sidene for journalen jeg fant tidligere. Denne skulle leveres i Camp Oneqwah. Gavrocks oppdrag involverte å bryte jerndvergenes kontroll over steinkjempene. De hadde benyttet runemagi for å få dem til å slåss mot sine egne. Jeg ble sendt for å nøytralisere de fire dvergene som kontrollerte prosessen, noe jeg gjorde med glede. Til slutt måtte jeg forsøke å befri fire kontrollerte kjemper. Dette var lettere sagt enn gjort, da suksessraten var svært lav. Det gikk dog til slutt. Tilbake i Camp Oneqwah viste det seg at journalen fra Thor Modan tilhørte Brann Bronzebeard, broren til Magni Bronzebeard - konge av Ironforge. Det tar ikke horden lang tid å innse at en slik person vil kunne ha betydelig verdi som gissel. Journalen fortalte om en profeti som Brann fant i Thor Modan og bestemte seg for å undersøke. Den var derimot ikke skrevet ned, så jeg ble sendt tilbake for å finne ut detaljene. thumb | 500px | center | Da får vi vel oversette dem da På dette tidspunktet benyttet jeg sjansen for en svipptur tilbake til Conquest Hold, der jeg leverte Vordrassil-oppdragene. Jeg ble så presentert med det antageligvis siste oppdraget i linjen: Å drepe den korrupterte Ursoc, samt å befri ånden hans. thumb | 500px | center | Bjørnen sover, bjørnen sover, i sitt lune hi... Før turen tilbake til Thor Modan var det på tide med litt spionasje på den som kontrollerte jerndvergene - Kronus. Han ga dem tydeligvis ordre fra et spesielt rom i Dun Argol, men for å kunne høre på disse måtte jeg først lage meg en forkledning. Dette involverte å stjele klærne til en arbeidsleder blant jerndvergene, samt å drepe ti av dem og ta bilde av de døde kroppene. thumb | 500px | center | Si appelsin! I de snasne nye klærne mine var kysten klar, og jeg tok meg fram til rommet der ordrene ble gitt. thumb | 500px | center | Hva skjer i Ulduar? Interessant... thumb | 500px | center | Det får vi nå se på Det var tydeligvis et eller annet som foregikk i Ulduar, en av titanenes gamle byer, og Kronus var svært lite lysten på at steinkjempene eller andre skulle kunne nå frem dit for å avbryte det de holdt på med. Det gjorde selvsagt meg bare enda mer lysten på å dra dit. Ulduar ligger i Storm Peaks, et område som fremdeles ikke er implementert. Halls of Stone er en del av byen, og dit vet vi jo at det finnes en teleportør i Dalaran. Da skal det nok gå an å få kikket litt på byen allikevel. Tiden var nå kommet for å undersøke detaljene i profetien nevnt i Branns journal. Tilbake i Thor Modan fant jeg den nedskrevet på tre tavler. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke akkurat så veldig beskrivende thumb | 500px | center | Den var jo litt klarere thumb | 500px | center | Men hvem er de største? Det var en ganske kort profeti, men det virker som om Brann antageligvis er å finne i Ulduar. Det ble ikke presentert noen videre oppdrag i denne linjen etter dette, så jeg kan bare anta at dette blir implementert senere. Det jeg derimot fikk var et oppdrag som ledet meg til neste område: Zul'Drak. Før dette var det uansett et par ting som gjensto, nemlig å ta meg av Arugal og Ursoc, samt å undersøke et interessant område sørvest i Grizzly Hills: Venture Bay. thumb | 500px | center | Venture Bay Venture Bay er et daglig pvp-oppdragsområde slik som de to sagbrukene nevnt tidligere, bare større. I tillegg til tilstedeværelse fra både horden og alliansen var det også enheter fra Venture Company der. Jeg gjorde oppdrag for å drepe alliansesoldater, skremme venture company-ansatte med røykbomber, samt å stjele et bestemt stoff fra venture company-skipet. Mens man bærer dette stoffet kan man ikke bevege seg raskere enn basehastigheten, og man er dermed fritt vilt om noen skulle ha lyst til å stoppe deg fra å levere oppdraget. Det gjensto ett oppdrag, nemlig å drepe alliansens kommandør, men dette var et gruppeoppdrag og jeg følte ikke for å samle en gruppe så sent på kvelden / tidlig på morgenen. Det samme gjaldt for Ursoc og Arugal. Det er altså en liten gjenværende opprenskning i Grizzly Hills som gjenstår for neste episode, men så går veien videre til Zul'Drak! Yuraii 8. aug 2008 kl. 10:05 (UTC)